


The Second Secret

by silver_shadowstorm



Series: Warlock's Stories [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hidden Talent, Leon knows something's up, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Singing, secret reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_shadowstorm/pseuds/silver_shadowstorm
Summary: This is one secret Arthur learns on his own.





	The Second Secret

Arthur walks into his chambers silently, hoping to catch Merlin lazing about or skiving on his chores, if only to have something to lord over him. He closes the doors slowly as to not make a sound. Feet step lightly on the cold stone as he advances. He hides behind a pillar, gleeful grin etched on his face proclaiming nothing but mischief.

 

Merlin is sweeping the floor and occasionally picking up the objects Arthur knowingly throws around. He is strangely graceful about it, tripping yet not falling. His eyes are far away as his mouth whispers a melodic tone. For a second, Arthur forgets his purpose. He traces Merlin’s steps, the way his mouth forms the words to a long forgotten lullaby as he goes about his chores. He hums when he can’t remember the right words, eyes glazed in a faraway look.

 

Catching himself staring, Arthur shakes his head to clear his thoughts. Refocusing, he crouches low on the ground, stretching his arms to the sides for balance as he lowers himself -  and then, like predator with set prey, he pounces.

 

Merlin lets out a yelp as Arthur’s body slams into his own, talking them both down. Once he realizes that Arthur is on top of him, Merlin squeaks, face turning as red as the tomatoes he is constantly pelted with. A look of confused embarrassment crosses his face, at which Arthur can only grin.

 

“What the  _ hell  _ was that for, you arse?!” He pushes at Arthur’s chest, but Arthur is stronger, and has his arms around Merlin’s head so as to protect him from a nasty hit to the head -  _ Lord knows he can’t afford to lose whatever bit of brains that he has left _ . Arthur doesn’t move from his spot, keeping Merlin pinned to the floor.

 

“Get off me!” He pushes at him again, eliciting a laugh from his captor, but no movement whatsoever. 

 

“I didn’t know Merlins were singing birds, _Mer_ lin. I find it rather amusing,” he snickered - because _Crown Princes don’t_ _giggle_ , _Merlin_ , thank you very much. Merlin blushed even harder, the red spreading to the tip of his ears and down his chest, where the ratty neckerchief was ( _finally_ ) missing, for once.

 

“Merlins aren’t singing birds,  _ sire _ ,” grumbled Merlin, still trying to get Arthur to shove off.

 

“Right, I’ve heard they’re supposed to be hunters. Well, you are rubbish at that, so I can’t see the resemblance. I guess singing will have to do for you.” Merlin pushed at him again feebly. Arthur remained where he was, grin stretching by the second. 

 

Arthur stared at the blush on Merlin’s face, felt how his heart beating faster against his chest, heat spreading between them. Merlin stopped struggling for a second, wondering what was going through Arthur’s mind. _ Why isn’t he getting off? _ And wow did that sound wrong. He bit his lip, hoping that his thoughts weren’t on his face. 

 

A loud bang echoed through the room, making Arthur untangle himself from Merlin and jump to his feet. Merlin, on the other hand, is not so lucky and manages to trip and fall as soon as he tried to stand.

 

“You really are too clumsy Merlin,” says Arthur with a fond smile, turning to their interruption, “Ah, Sir Leon. Is there anything you need?”

 

Leon stares at them strangely, looking from one to the other. At their expectant gaze, he explained, “Sire, the King has called for an emergency council. Lord Doran has been murdered, and the prime suspect is his younger brother, Ulric. The other details are to be revealed in council at once.”

 

“Of course, thank you, Sir Leon. Inform my father that I am on my way and will be there shortly.”

 

Leon bowed, leaving the room, still leveling them with the same suspicious glance.  _ Something’s up with those two. _

 

“Don’t forget to polish my armour and sharpen my sword for tomorrow’s training.” The order was met by grumbling.

 

“If you don’t see fit to do your chores,  _ Mer _ lin, I supposed the children at the Lower Town could do with a few of your stories while you are locked in the stocks, perhaps even a song or two. Are we clear?”

 

“Yes,  _ sire _ .”

 

“Don’t forget to sing while you’re at it, Merlin, might make your life easier,” called Arthur as he left, leaving a stupefied servant in his wake.

 

Yes, he’d definitely like to hear Merlin sing again some day - not that he would ask, of course.


End file.
